


Playing with JAck

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets to play with the alien device from Easy Button Removal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with JAck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Jack bent over to pick up the pen he had dropped and felt the button on his trousers pop off. Normally this wouldn't have bothered him, things like that happen, but this was the third time this week. He was starting to think he had gained a few extra pounds and maybe he should cut back on the sweets and get out of the office and move around more. That brought a smile to his face as he thought of a few activities that would burn calories, all of them involving a certain  Welshman, with few clothes or no clothes on.  He looked at his watch, it was to earily to sent the team home so he entertained himself with thoughts of the games he and Ianto could play. He was tipped back in his chair, eyes closed, a smile on his face when a voice cut in to his thoughts, making him jump.

"Stop thinking of me naked, sir."

Ianto stood in the doorway, cup of coffee in his hand, a small smile curling the corners of his very kissable mouth. He walked across the room and set the cup in front of Jack.

"You're suppose to be working." he scolded.

"I like what I was doing better." Jack said with a grin.

"Work first, fun later." Ianto told him.

"Meanie." Jack said with a pout as Ianto walked out of the room.

Jack shifted in his chair, feeling the rough fabric of his trousers against his ass. Wait a minute, he thought, that wasn't right. He should be feeling the smooth cotton of his boxers, he was pretty sure he had put on a clean pair this morning, but maybe he just thought he had. He really couldn't remember, but decided it wasn't important. He stood up to go tell the team to go home and saw that his boots were untied. He shrugged, he was going to take them off in a few minutes anyway. He took a few steps before he realized something wasn't right. He could feel a the leather of his boot rubbing on one foot and his sock on the other, he was missing a sock. He knew with out a doubt that he had put two socks on this morning. What the hell was going on.  He took another step, the other sock disappeared, another step and his boots were gone. Jack grinned as he got an idea what was going on.

He stuck his head out the door and yelled for the team to go home. As the door rolled shut behind them his braces vanished. He stood on the catwalk, trying to find Ianto, but the Welshman was nowhere in sight. He tapped his com link.

"Ianto Jones, are you cheating at naked hide and seek?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sir." Ianto replied.

"Right," Jack said, "you're not using a certain alien device we found the other day."

"Would I do that?" Ianto asked.

"You bet your gorgeous ass you would." Jack growled.

"Then you had better find me before you run out of clothes." Ianto said with a chuckle.

Jack had a pretty good idea where Ianto was hiding. His tee shirt disappeared as he headed down to the archives. One by one, his shirt buttons came undone as he hunted through the dimly lit rooms. His shirt went next, then his belt. As he came around the corner of a shelving unit into a small alcove, his trousers made their exit.  He stood there, trying to figure out where Ianto was, when he felt movement behind him. Hands grabbed his hips as lips pressed to his neck.

"Gotcha." Ianto purred in his ear. "I win."

Jack turned so he was facing Ianto. He slid his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"You cheated." he accused.

"There's no rule that says we can't use technology." Ianto said, " actually, there aren't any rules to naked hide and seek."

"There should be." Jack pouted.

"Like you would follow them." Ianto pointed out.

Jack gave him that.  He slid his hand into Ianto's jacket pocket and grabbed the device.

"How'd you keep it quiet?" he asked.

"I just asked it not to make any noise." Ianto said, "With it in my pocket, you couldn't see the flash or the beam."

Jack concentrated. The device flashed and a beam of light shot out at Ianto, making all of his clothes disappear. As Jack pulled him closer Ianto decided that win or lose, playing with Jack was always fun.

 

 


End file.
